james_and_the_giant_peach_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Villains Secretly Get the Heroes Off Course/Arren's Nightmare
(Nearby in their airship, the villains are watching the peach still flying by the seagulls through binoculars) Demidevimon: I spy with my two eyes our peach. (They lower the binoculars) Hunter J: Something tells us we should do something that'll make them lose their guard while flying by those seagulls. Myotismon: I quite agree. Puppetmon: And how will we do that? (After pondering a bit, the villains calmly smirked evilly upon realizing something) Yzma: We'll probably make them go off course. Koala: And when we do, the peach is ours. (He punches the railing, making Pinstripe jump in surprise, and then getting annoyed with a frown. Back inside, the group was asleep when Arren, still asleep, began to calmly toss and turn in concern. Suddenly, he bolted awake and jumped to his feet to find himself in a cavern-like field, in his human form and still in his pale blue pajamas) Arren: What is this place? (Suddenly, he heard a soft whisper and turned to see a mirror) Arren: A mirror? (He walked up to it slowly, and he could hear two familiar voices calling out to him softly and slowly materializing in the forms of the King and Queen of Enlad, with their eyes covered in shadows) King and Queen of Enlad: Arren…! Arren: (Recognizing them) Mom, Dad? King and Queen of Enlad: Arren…! Help us…! (Concerned, Arren slowly reached out to the mirror) King and Queen of Enlad: Help us…! (Upon touching his fingertips at the mirror, the mirror exploded, sending him flying through the air into an abyss and passing by black clouds with purple illuminating lights. Then, after the clouds vanished, he landed right on the ground in a different cavern surrounded by purple electricity. After the electricity vanished, Arren felt an earthquake hit and quickly got up and started to run towards the exit in the form of a white light. But the earthquake exploded out in the center of the cavern, forming a fiery electric tornado, and began pulling Arren towards it. Despite struggling to get away by grabbing onto a stalactite, Arren finally slipped from its grip when the stalactite broke, and he was tossed and turned in the air inside the tornado until he dropped down towards another realm filled with a huge sea of black tar-like slime. Down in the tar-like slime, a boat made of skeletons emerged, and sitting on the rear of the boat was a skeletal dog version of Charon, wearing a purple tattered cloak, and within the boat were some samples of tar-like slime from emerging from the sea of tar-like slime. Then Arren landed in the boat, getting some tar-like slime covered on his arms, lower part of his body, and some specks of tar-like slime on his face, hair, and pajamas. Upon noticing Charon, the skeletal creatures slowly looked at Arren, gave a creepy slasher grin, and hissed at him, making Arren gasp and run towards the front of the boat. Then he heard an unearthly growl coming from within the sea of tar-like slime. Then the source of the growling revealed itself to be, to Arren's calm horror as the boat slowly moved towards it, an entity emerging from within the sea of tar-like slime within a cocoon of fiery electrical energy. Then the energy exploded, and the entity was revealed to be the Jabberwocky. Then the Jabberwocky, with a scary, wicked grin, slowly lowered his head towards the boat in front of Arren, who stumbled backwards on the boat's tar-like slime-covered floor) Jabberwocky: Now you are mine! (The Jabberwocky then made a tar-like slime bubble around the boat and slowly rocked the boat violently as Arren tried to crawl backwards in fear to get away from the monster that killed his and his group's parents. Then Arren tumbled near the edge of the boat, only to grab on to stop himself from falling into the sea of tar-like slime. Then another huge bubble from the sea of tar-like slime emerged in front of Arren and exploded, splattering him some more. As Arren shook some tar-like slime off while spitting and coughing, the Jabberwocky let out a god-awful, evil, demonic laugh and then fired his electric breath at the boat. Arren saw the blast strike near Charon, revealing, to his horror, little black dog-like demon imps, dancing with evil delight, ready to attack him. Arren got up and ran to the front of the boat to escape upon noticing a nearby cliffside, only for another electric blast to strike in front of him, conjuring more demon imps. Then the demon imps jumped on Arren and began to take pleasure in clawing, biting, and attacking the poor boy. Then Arren, upon noticing the Jabberwocky and Charon slowly sinking the boat from rear down into the sea of tar-like slime, screamed and ran to the skullhead at the front of the boat towards the cliffside, but the boat started to sink faster) Jabberwocky: You will never escape me like your parents never did! (Helpless due to failing to grab the cliffside and the boat sinking fast, Arren screamed a bit in pain as the demon imps continued to bite and claw at him while he hung onto the skullhead for dear life. Then finally, as a wave of tar-like slime from the Jabberwocky slowly dropped towards him and demon imps, Arren lets out a blood-curdling scream) Jabberwocky: Arren…! (Then Arren's point of view turned black as the wave impacted him and the demon imps) Coming up: After finding themselves lost in the Arctic, the rest of the heroes, after some of the heroes blamed Eddy for getting them lost which he had nothing to do, discover that the villains did this and after revealing the truth, decide to apologize to Eddy for the wrongful accusation. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies